Being Yours
by damnFireworks
Summary: What turns out as a miserable start to the day for Brie Bella quickly turns around when she finds herself in the company of Roman Reigns.


_**damnFireworks** \- A short and sweet oneshot dedicated to the lovely briesus 3 Hope you enjoy it and well done for getting your work done :)_

* * *

An exhausted Brie Bella trudged into the airport with her suitcase in tow. She blew her hair out of her face looking up at the giant airport timetable.

 _1:03am._

 _San Diego - DEPARTED_

"Shit" She muttered.

She had clearly missed her flight and by the looks of it, she wasn't getting out of Denver anytime soon. Checking the details on her phone, her next flight wouldn't be until three in the afternoon. Fortunately for her she would still be able to make that evening's house show but she would still miss out on a meet and greet appearance with the fans.

"Good one Brie" she mumbled to herself.

She sighed as she found a place to sit down and organise another plane ticket.

"You late getting here too?" A familiar baritone voice suddenly catching her attention.

The brunette diva looked up not expecting a stunningly handsome Roman Reigns.

"Yeah." She answered slightly embarrassed. "I slept in."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry too much. The fans won't miss us at the meet and greet once your sister and Dean show up in our place" He joked taking a seat beside her.

"That's what you think. The fans won't care too much if I don't make it. But _you._ You're a pretty big draw" she said stealing a quick glance at his tattoo.

"It depends on the night. Do you hear the heat I get?"

"Well you can't please them all. I should know." Brie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Now how anyone could boo you baby girl is beyond me."

The brunette diva could feel her cheeks redden and she tried her best to hide it by directing the conversation onto him.

"So why were you late?" A curious Brie asked.

She noticed his cheeks blush and she almost dismissed the question until his azul eyes had that look of amusement.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

He held up his pinky finger. Brie giggled wrapping her pinky around his.

"Promise." She grinned.

"You sure baby girl? You can't tell a soul. Especially your sister cause she'll tell Dean and I can't have that happen."

"I swear I won't tell anyone." She assured.

"Alright." He said letting go of her delicate finger.

"I was washing my hair."

There was a moment of stunned silence between the two before Brie could wrap her thoughts around what was just said.

"Seriously? Roman Reigns missed his flight because he was washing his hair?"

When Roman nodded, the softer Bella twin immediately began to laugh.

"Hey! It's not easy maintaining good hair you know! I don't know how you girls do it." Roman defended.

She laughed even harder, her eyes began to well up with tears.

Roman thought she was adorable, he couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Maybe I should cut my hair. Then I won't miss my flights and have you tease me about my good hair care habits."

"Oh my gosh! You better not." She slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" Roman mocked feigning injury. "Now I'll have to take a month off to recover."

"What can I say? Hit hard, hit often." She smirked.

"Stealing my taglines now."

"Taglines, ring music, signature moves… rights to your hair." She listed with a grin.

"My hair?" He chuckled.

"Yep. You're not allowed to do anything to your hair unless you get permission from me."

"Is that so?" He questioned with a coy grin.

"That's right. Your hair is sole property of Brie Bella." She beamed.

"Fine. Only if I get to call _you_ mine."

If Brie's skin wasn't blazing hot already, it just reached a whole other level and that made a certain Samoan superstar proud.

Sure, a lot of the divas he worked with were good looking but not quite as beautiful as Brie. She was an entirely different beauty. There was something about her that none of the women he encountered had. It was so uniquely hers that all he wanted to do was hangout with her every he chance he got.

Realising she hadn't said anything he quickly recovered.

"Okay maybe that was too forward of me but how about we make the most of this situation and you let me buy you breakfast?"

Taking a moment to think about it, the answer was a stupidly obvious yes. Brie eagerly nodded.

"I guess I can agree to that." She had a big smile.

"Great." Roman felt an ease of relief inside.

He stood holding out his hand to help her up.

"I don't mind by the way." She said holding onto his hand.

"Don't mind what?" His gaze locking onto her crisp dark oak eyes.

"Being yours." She smiled.


End file.
